


The Brazilian Jungle

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [72]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: written for: Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: in the jungle
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Series: My Drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 1





	The Brazilian Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: in the jungle

„You want what?“ Zeke stared at his boyfriend flabbergasted. „Making a trip into the jungle?“

„Well, yes.“ Casey looked somehow uneasy. „I know, we already have different plans for summer, but going on a phototrip in the Brazilian jungle together with Cath Simard is a once-in-a-lifetime chance.“

„Never heard about her before,“ Zeke gnarled.

„Of course, you don't, she's not a Formula One race driver, but only a brilliant landscape photographer who thinks that taking photos is a great way for self-expression. She never went to art school but used to work as a fashion stylist for a while. Until she discovered her love for outdoor photography; now she is traveling around the world most of the year.“

„Hm. Sounds pretty geeky.“ To Casey's relief, a faint smile turned up on Zeke's lips. „I'm sure you two will get along together very well.“

„So, it's okay for you? Because, if not...“

„Disappointed,“ Zeke admitted,“ a tiny bit. But I guess to love someone means to make compromises now and then. It wouldn't be fair to ruin your chance to work together with someone like her for a while. Just come back to me on one piece, will you promise that?“


End file.
